As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In manufacture of a chassis for housing multiple information handling systems, the chassis may go through multiple factory build processes. For example, factory build processes may include provisioning of data, programming of default configurations, testing, and other processes. Some factory processes use user-available chassis software tools and application programming interfaces (APIs) and some other factory processes use hidden or undocumented chassis software tools/API, which are not intended for use by a user. However, using traditional approaches, there is no well-defined method or technique to restrict the chassis software tools/API to factory processes only, as these tools/API are part of the chassis product, and may be potentially executed by a customer. For example, obscurity by means of providing no documentation to the user is a method used now to restrict the execution of these chassis tools/API by a user.